Freakshow
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Jeff gets his memories, yet one stands out among the rest. Based on my story Blessed and Cursed
Song: Freakshow - Skillet

Summary; In Blessed and Cursed, Jeff gets his memories back, this is one of the many lifetimes that Jeff remembers.

Rating; M

Disclaimer; I don't own the song OR Slenderman/(Damien(which i own)) or Jeff the Killer/Jeff or Skillet

NOTE; In the last chapter of Blessed and Cursed, I have a scene that says:

 _I was in a crowd that my friend dragged me to. I was staring at the hot man on stage, singing with what was said to be his twin brother, I looked back at the name of the band again. Skillet. I will look them up after this. But all thoughts stopped when we locked eyes, a weird sense of deja vu sweeping through me…_

this one shot is based off of this paragraph

MORE NOTE: I'm sorry if Skillet is OOC, I haven't seen/been to a concert ^.^"

Enjoy~

* * *

I groaned as Ashlea pulled me through the roaring crowd. I don't understand how I was even dragged into this, I didn't even know who the band was, just one of my brunet friend's favorite bands that I didn't listen to.

 _"_ _Step right up, ladies and Gentlemen!"_ A voice over the speaker called, a guitar sounding in the back ground, followed by drums. _"Come and see, things your eyes won't believe! Some say, they are aliens!"_ A second guitar sounded, the lights of above the dark stage flashing red, before disappearing with the second guitar. _"_ _Some say, they are stranger. Some say, they are not of this world! We will not conform to the masses, whether they scorn, or whether they attack us. Come one! Come all! Welcome, to the Freakshow!"_ Bright, white lights came on, revealing five people on stage, all with hoods, four with guitars, with someone behind the drum-set. They all had their hoods up, blocking their faces.

I narrowed my eyes, I could've sworn she said there were only four people in this band.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow, step up, status quo! Hope you enjoy the ride!"_ Wait, wasn't that the guy who sung Monster? I wondered before someone else began to sing.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow, we got horns and halos, we ain't afraid and we ain't buying a lie!"_ The voice was slightly different, more smoother, yet also rougher. And it set my body on fire.

 _"_ _Eat it." (SKILLET)_

 _"_ _Drink it." (SMOOTHER VOICE)_

 _"_ _Think it."_

 _"_ _Be it."_

 _"_ _Breath it."_

 _"_ _Guess you don't even know who I am…"_ They alternated, the one with the smoother voice purred out the last sentence. He sounded familiar, was he part of a band that I actually listened to, just featuring in this concert? _"I don't believe it."_

 _"_ _Need it."_

 _"_ _See it."_

 _"_ _Feed it."_

 _"_ _Breed it."_

 _"_ _Time to make my final stand!"_ This time, it was the original singer that ended.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow! This is where the freaks go. This is the place that they, can never take away! Welcome to the Freakshow, we don't ever need no, one to tell us who to be, how to think, I don't care what they believe."_ They sung together, their voices melding into one.

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow!"_ The sounds boomed over the crowd, making the earth vibrate, along with sending chills down my spine.

I noticed that one guitar looked noticeably different than the others, it was white with a black neck and it looked familiar, and the person played it, their long fingers moving expertly over the instrument with ease.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Outcast, take a step across the tracks. We ain't got nothing to prove!"_ This time it was the smoother voice that sung first.

 _"_ _Don't need your smiling face, don't need your hand to shake. 'Cause it's, my life to live and I ain't living for you!"_

 _"_ _Eat it."_

 _"_ _Drink it."_

 _"_ _Think it."_

 _"_ _Be it."_

 _"_ _Breath it."_

 _"_ _Guess you don't even know who I am…"_ This time it was the actual singer that said the last line, though not having the same spark the smoother one did.

 _"_ _I don't believe it."_

 _"_ _Need it."_

 _"_ _See it."_

 _"_ _Feed it."_

 _"_ _Breed it."_

 _"_ _Time to make my final stand!"_ I realized they changed it, where they both got to sing each line, as the smoother one sung this one.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow! This is where the freaks go. This is the place that they, can never take away! Welcome to the Freakshow, we don't ever need no, one to tell us who to be, how to think, I don't care what they believe."_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow!"_

As the guitar played, the hoods came down. There were two girls, one was the drumer, whilst the other was on the guitar along singing softly in the background. The other three were men, and one stood out considerably, not to mention, was the one who I know.

He had white hair, kinda covering his eyes. I knew who it was, for he would sing with Disturbed, he was the one who preformed all the silent and soft songs. Which were, oddly enough, were my top favorite songs. His name was Demitri, and he didn't go by anything else.

 _"_ _I'm a freak, naturally. Just how I want to be."_ He started off, scanning his eyes across the crowd. _"You're a freak, just like me."_ He purred out, his eyes locking with mine. My entire thought process stopped, along with the feeling of something snapping in place. Along with a weird sense of deja vu sweeping through me.

 _"_ _I'm a freak, naturally, just how I want to be. YOU'RE A FREAK JUST LIKE ME!"_ The other one screamed, causing Demitri to break eye contact and pick up singing again.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow! This is where the freaks go. This is the place, that they, can never take away! Welcome to the Freakshow, we don't ever need no, one to tell us who to be, how to think, I don't care what they believe. Freakshow, FREAKSHOW! The place, that they, can never take away! Freakshow! Freakshow, FREAKSHOW! The place, that they, can never take away!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _"_ _Welcome to the Freakshow!"_ Everyone stopped, the only sound was the crowd that was going wild, and it took me a minute to realize that I was screaming and jumping with everyone else. But they were cheering for the band, I was simply cheering for Demitri only, the band did preform well, but, for me, he made it perfect.

Then the one that I believe was the head of the band, took the mic off of the stand and spoke into it. "WELCOME!" He roared, causing the crowd to scream. "I don't know how, but I reigned my twin to actually come and preform with me!" He grinned, and I realized that, even though they didn't fully like like each other, they were identical in some ways. But you wouldn't have thought that they were twins. "But, some of you may know him to preform for Disturbed. Well, features in my newest album, Rise." The music started to play, the girl on the drums singing into the mic,

 _"_ _Psycho, (psycho) go go go! Psycho (psycho) here we go!"_

This time, Demitri didn't play on the guitar, it was flipped to hang on his back, while he held the mic in both of his hands, keeping it up to his mouth.

 _"_ _You push until I break, and the anger turns to rage. Why can't you just leave me alone? Got your finger on the trigger, you think that you're a winner, but you're gonna get kicked (kicked), off your throne! NO!"_ His voice, once again sent chills down my spine, along with the warmth in the pit of my stomach. _"You think you're gonna hurt me, get ready to get dirty, you created this beast inside! Pull the noose tighter, and lift a little higher, because you're killing me slow, I ain't ready to die! (Killing me slow, but I ain't ready to die)"_

His eyes locked with mine again, and my heart, once again, sped up. He seemed dazed for a moment, before breaking eye contact and continued singing once again. His voice seemed more breathless now, and the warmth in my stomach seemed to raise in temperature.

 _"_ _TONIGHT! GET READY FOR A FIGHT. So now you know it's time, to ride, my Circus for a Psycho! Round and round we go, look out below, because I want off this, I, want off this! Circus for a psycho! (Psycho, go go go) Circus for a psycho! (psycho, here we go!) Psycho, here we go!"_

The crowd was going crazy, screaming even louder than the song before. It seemed that Demitri was more popular than his twin. I also realized that Ashlea wasn't even moving, her eyes were narrowed, a feral look in her blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, well, more of screamed over the booming speakers, as Demitri went on in the next verse.

 _"_ _Everybody down gonna burn it to the ground, can't keep this beast inside (this beast inside)! Never again (never again), never again (never again)! You're killing me slow, but I ain't ready to die! (killing me slow, but I ain't ready to die)!"_

"I came here to listen to Skillet, not this guy!" She snarled in my ear.

 _"_ _TONIGHT! GET READY FOR A FIGHT. So now you know it's time, to ride, my Circus for a Psycho! Round and round we go, look out below, because I want off this, I, want off this! Circus for a psycho! (Psycho, go go go) Circus for a psycho! (psycho, here we go!)"_

"But, I like him better!" I mock whined, receiving a glare from my friend.

 _"_ _You think you're gonna hurt me, get ready to get dirty, gonna burn this place to the ground! TONIGHT! GET READY FOR A FIGHT. So now you know it's time, to ride, my Circus for a Psycho! Round and round we go, look out below, it's time, to ride my circus for a psycho. Never again, never again! You're killing me slow, but I ain't ready to die. Round and round we go, look below, because I want off this, I want off this, Circus for a psycho! (Psycho, go go go) Circus for a psycho! (psycho, here we go! Circus for a psycho, Circus for a psycho (psycho, here we go)!"_ The music cut off, leaving the white-haired man breathless and the crowd cheering away. He smiled for a moment before backing off and letting his twin take the mic again, moving to return the guitar to his grip.

The concert continued on, with me realizing that Demitri seemed to be singing less and less, barley even doing a backup voice in some songs, though he didn't seem to tire of playing the guitar. As the concert ended, Ashlea grabbed my arm.

"I didn't tell you before, but I also got Backstage tickets, I really, really, _really_ want to go, but not alone, so, please?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. She clapped her hands before gripping my wrist and dragging me through the leaving crowd, taking me back stage. There was a small group of girls with two other guys that looked _very_ uncomfortable.

"Do I have to be here? I heard that the one with white hair is gay." One complained to a girl.

"Ya, we don't like no homos." The other's country accent drawled, instantly getting on my nerves, also pissing me off about the homo comment, my lips pulling back to bare my teeth. Ashlea looked at me. "Jayden…" She said warningly under her breath. I forced the scowl off my face, realizing that Demitri was going to be here in a minute. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I heard them behind a door.

"I'm telling you, I've seen him before." Came Demitri's voice.

"How? If you remember him, from where?" A different voice sounded.

"That's the point, John! I don't know why I recognize him!" The door opened. All the girls, including Ashlea, surged forward, surrounding the lead singer in a blink of an eye. The rest of the band seemed to somehow slither past, but Demitri was still, his eyes locked with mine for the third time tonight. But this time he came forward and said a polite, "Hello."

"Look, he's hitting on that poor boy!" Sneered the one without the accent.

"Better run, before you get AIDs." The other drawled.

I snapped. "Shut the fuck up!" I snarled, feeling my eyes go feral. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Demitri growl at the same time. He then looked at me.

"Come with me, please." He said, walking slowly away. I followed, smirking at the faces of the homophobes. Demitri led me down some stairs, before turning and looking at me. "Have we met before?" He asked. I, truthfully, wasn't expecting both him turning around suddenly, nor the question. So I stumbled, trying to not run into him, and mumbled out a small;

"No."

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"I'm sure, I've never met anyone with white hair." I admitted.

"What's your name?"

"Jayden." I answered, still kinda shocked.

"Okay…wanna come with me?" He smirked. _That_ _smirk_ …is probably why I agreed.

NEXT DAY

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. First thing that came through my head was the slight pounding in my temple. It wasn't bad, but it was annoying. I stretched, suddenly realizing that I was _way_ too comfortable to be in my own bed. I opened my eyes, blinking at the light that was coming from the window. I stopped.

This wasn't my room, nor do I know where it was. I realized that I was also naked under the blanket, along with the fact that I was alone. I then spotted a folded sheet of paper. I reached over, wincing as I noted a small pain shooting through my lower back, and picked it up. I read the words, and re-read them.

"Sorry, I had to leave, but I had to meet a manger. Please, do not leave, I will return.

~Demitri"

That's when the flashes of what happened last night. I blushed as how the night ended replayed in my mind.

He'd taken be to a club, where I'd had just a few drinks. I didn't get drunk, just enough to create a buzz in the back of my mind, while Demitri peppered me with questions, not drinking a lot himself. But, when we left the place, he had bent down and kissed me, one hand against my neck. I, at first, didn't react to the soft kiss, shock still coursing through my veins.

I didn't even realize that, after he pulled away, that he dragged me to a hotel room, where he kissed me again. This time, I kissed back, his lips and tongue working mine into submission. I felt him press fully into me, his arms around my waist.

Demitri had pushed me against the wall, grinding his hips into mine. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his hard-on rub against mine roughly. He pulled away suddenly, our noses still brushing, a saliva trail still connecting our lips.

He then moved to my jaw, kissing a wet trail to my neck. I heard him mumble something about, "Sorry" "Need to" and "Have a feeling."

I gasped slightly as he yanked off my shirt, then nearly throwing me to the bed. I squeaked slightly when he was already on top of me, pulling me onto my hands and knees. I felt his naked chest press firmly against my back so he could kiss my neck. He hands wrapped around to rub my chest before trailing down to the hem of my jeans, his fingers easily finding the button and zipper. In one swift movement he had both undone and was stripping me of those, too.

Demitri pulled away for a spilt second, before something wet brushed against my entrance, causing me to jump slightly. It circled the hole for a moment, before thrusting in, a gasp pushing it's way from my throat.

"Shh." He purred in my ear, once again pressed against my back. Demitri then inserted another finger, a sharp jolt of pain traveling up my spine, followed with a flash of pleasure. My arms started to shake with the effort of holding myself up. With the third finger he brushed against something that had dropped me to my elbows, and moaning loudly. "Found it." I heard him smirk, this time rubbing fully on it. That's when he pulled out.

"What?!" I asked, receiving a chuckle in response. Then something much bigger brushed against me before pushing in. Pain, once again, over came my senses, even had me gritting my teeth. Kisses were peppered along the back of my neck and shoulders, a hand rubbing soothing circles along my thigh. Finally, the pain ebbed away, leaving pleasure in it's wake.

I had shifted my hips, just enough to send pleasure shooting along my spine, a moan tearing it's way out. He began thrusting, going slow at first, then gained speed, pounding into me. I moaned, my forehead pressed against the sheets, in-between my forearms. I rocked my hips into his, hearing him panting somewhere above me.

Demitri leaned down, biting down roughly on my neck, before pulling out and somehow flipping me over.

I sighed when he entered me again, this time hitting my prostate, causing me to scream out as he rammed into the bundle of nerves repeatedly. My legs hooked themselves around his hips, pulling him even closer. Demitri then bent down and locked his lips with mine, his tongue sliding in my mouth, open form moaning.

I ran my tongue across his, feeling him moan. Once again rocking my hips into his, I let out a torrent of moans, in his mouth, feeling something tighten in my stomach.

He thrust one last good time, moving the entire bed, and I came, seeing bright, white stars, something hot pouring on my stomach. Demitri pulled away to moan as I clamped down, thrusting a few more times before spilling his seed inside me.

We stayed like that for a moment, our chests heaving against each other. Then he pulled out, a soft whimper coming from me, and collapsed next to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. I sighed and rolled over to him.

"Stop being sorry." I mumbled wrapping my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest, promptly falling asleep.

Now I was alone, with a note, in the bed of the hotel room. I looked over the edge of the bed, seeing my jeans, along with my phone that fell out of my pocket. I bent over and scoped it up, and entered the phone. I scrolled through my messages, which were from Ashlea.

 _"_ _Hey, where did u go?"_

 _"_ _Jayden where r u?"_

 _'_ _omg if u were kidnapped, ill kill something."_

I rolled my eyes as there were several more, among the same lines. I quickly typed that I was fine and that I'll see her later, before shutting my phone off. I placed it on the bedside table and laid back down, curling under the blankets. I laid there for a few minutes before there was a click at the door and it opened.

In walked Demitri, his face was in a slight frown, until he saw me on the bed, still, and it broke out into a grin. He was suddenly there, on his side next to me, pressing his lips against mine aggressively.

I immediately melted into the kiss, yielding to his tongue, my eyes slipping close. I felt my hands moving to tangle through his hair. He was suddenly on top of me, on his hands and knees. I pulled my legs out from in-between his, pulling them against my chest a moment before wrapping them around his hips.

While his tongue ran over every surface in my mouth, my thoughts ran wild. Normally, a situation like this, having sex with your favorite singer would be awkward, but it felt _right_ somehow.

And it still felt right, as, many years later, on our anniversary, laying in the exact same bed, Demitri asleep with his arms wrapped possessively around my waist, I stared at the ring that glinted on my left ring finger in the dull light. With a soft smile I looked at Demitri's sleeping form, curling into his chest and let my mind go blank.

* * *

…This was (WAS) suppose to be done and submitted on Tuesday….ya….

anyway, i've had this idea for a long while, since about September, when i found the song Freakshow, and then Circus for a Physco…had a long time to work out the details, which are

Demitri is John Cooper's non identical twin, they both can sing, tho …. has an actual band. Demitri would do songs for Disturbed, as in songs like, Fade to Black, Sound of Silece, Save Our Last Goodbye, Darkness, any soft songs.


End file.
